1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of building support structures and in particular building or wall panels which are normally of some depth in order to allow insulation to be placed therein. The present invention provides such a building panel which can be used itself or in addition to a normal pre-existing wall structure. In this manner the present invention can provide a wall configuration itself or can provide an inner or outer facing for providing insulation across a pre-existing wall configuration.
This invention deals with the field of devices for providing thermal isolation between an inner and outer wall structure even around the periphery thereof to facilitate effective insulation.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A number of building panels have been designed for providing insulation such as those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,014,560 issued to W. W. Krauss et al on a Building Panel; 3,156,332 issued to D. J. Cameron on an Insulated Metal Structure; 3,335,524 to L. F. Carson on a Thermal Break Door; 3,353,318 to L. O. Bacher on an Insulated Joint For Panel Walls; 3,557,507 to A. M. Wilder on a Fabricated Wall; 4,020,611 to A. C. Amos on a Wall Assembly; 4,053,972 to M. G. Kordes on a Method Of Constructing Insulated Door; 4,236,366 to W. Rijnders on a Prefabricated Wall Panel; 4,267,679 to L. Thompson on an Insulated Building Panel Wall Construction; and 4,299,070 to H. Oltmanns et al on a Box Formed Building Panel Of Extruded Plastic.
These patents show various types of interlocking configurations between panels for supporting wall structures which may or may not include insulation therebetween but none show the positive and yet detachable locking configuration utilizing clips as shown in the present invention.